


Getting A Discount

by PaperFox19



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, M/M, Male Solo, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshii is tapped on money but really wants Kouta’s pictures so he does whatever it takes to get that discount.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting A Discount

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Getting A Discount

Yoshii is tapped on money but really wants Kouta’s pictures so he does whatever it takes to get that discount.

-x-

Kouta and Yoshii met up in a private place. “Oh come on man you know I’m tapped. Can’t you get give me a discount?”

“A discount huh?” Kouta had a mysterious glint in his eye. “I suppose I can give you a discount, today if you do me a small favor.”

“Anything just name it.” he was so excited he was smiling, but that smile fell as Kouta began undoing his shirt.

“Alright then I want you to play with my nipples while I jerk off, do that and I’ll give you the discount.” his chest was exposed, revealing his perky buds.

“Whaa I can’t do that?”

“Then no discount.”

“Alright I’ll do it.” his hands were shaky but they got closer and closer and soon found Kouta’s nips.

“Ahhh,” the male shuddered. His nips were caressed and pinched with curiosity and exploration. “Yeah that’s good more.” Yoshii gulped and got a little rougher, the boy’s skin grew hotter under his touch and his nipples took a darker shade from the abuse. Testing the waters he gave one of them a flick, and Kouta moaned.

‘Oh man this is really erotic.’ Kouta suddenly pulled him forward so his face was in his chest.

“Suck on my nipple please!” Yoshii obeyed and took the nip in his mouth, he sucked it and earned moans of joy from Kouta. “Yeah that’s excellent.” Kouta undid his pants and revealed his 4 inch dick, after some shuffling. The perv wasted no time in stroking himself as Yoshii continued sucking and teasing his nipples.

The boy closed his eyes, and tried to think of something else, but Kouta’s moans were sending waves of pleasure right to his cock.

Every pinch and rub was met with a lick and a suck. It felt so good his penis was overflowing with pre. “Ohhhh I’m cumming!” He came and shot his load all over his stomach and covered his hand.

Yoshii pulled back. “So we good here?”

“Yep you got the discount for today.” he handed Yoshii some pictures and took some small amount of money. He straightened up his clothes and dashed off.

-x-The Next Week-x-

“Aww come on, what do you mean I don’t have a discount price. What about the stuff we did?”

“That was for a day, if you want it for longer we gotta up the stakes.” he undid his pants to reveal his hard 4 inch cock. “Suck me off.”

“What there is no way I can do that?”

“Then it looks like you can’t afford these delux pics.”

“Wait…I’ll do it.” he got on his knees, and starred at Kouta’s dick. It was small and cute much like him. ‘This can’t be that bad right.’ he closed his eyes and gave his dick a testing lick. It didn’t taste bad so Yoshii kept on. ‘Oh man he tastes pretty good.’ he kept licking until he finally took the manhood into his mouth.

It didn’t take long to get the hang of it, he just performed how he wanted his done. He licked at the underside while sucking eagerly.

Kouta moaned in bliss. ‘This is amazing!’ he didn’t waste this opportunity. Since Yoshii had his eyes closed he didn’t notice Kouta whip out his camera. He took pictures, as his cock appeared and disappeared inside his mouth. Once he got his pecs he reached behind him and began playing with his ass. Rocking his finger in and out of his hole as Yoshii sucked him.

The brunette had quite the pace, bobbing his head back and forth. ‘Oh he’s good I can’t last!’

“I’m cumming!” he came hard, blowing his load into the male’s mouth and much to his surprise Akihisa swallowed it.

“Huh tasted pretty good actually.” A sign appeared over his head. (The boy’s been living off salt water and sugar water, of course cum would taste good)

Yoshii got the discount for the whole week. He was actually able to save up his money and buy some ramen.

-x-

The next week came to pass, and Yoshii was looking to get another discount or his food budget would be back to 0. “Well if you want the discount I have something you can do for me.”

“What let you fuck my ass or something, no way my manhole is off limits.”

“Wasn’t your manhole I was after.” he stripped off his closed and laid on the ground. He spread his cheeks wide exposing his tight pucker. “Fuck me Akihisa and I’ll give you a discount for a full month.”

Yoshii was desperate, and his past experiences with Kouta had awoken something inside him. His dick was hard and he was ready to blow. “Alright, but you asked for this.” he undid his pants and freed his mighty behemoth. Yoshii’s cock was huge had to be 10 inches at least, and his balls were equally huge. Kouta gave Yoshii some lube, and watched as Yoshii focused on spreading it over his length.

Snap Snap Snap

He got in a few camera shots before he used the lube and began fingering himself. Two fingers went in easily, he’s been training for this moment since the first day Akihisa asked for a discount, now he didn’t know Akihisa’s size but he was certainly happy with the results.

His two fingers stretched him wider and wider, scissoring his hole open. Yoshii got a glimpse of this and it made his dick harder. He got between Kouta’s spread legs and positioned his manhoos at his hole. Kouta’s fingers slipped out and the head of his dick kissed his gaping entrance. “Do it Yoshii.”

The brunette obeyed and began pushing in. “Ahhh!”

“Am I hurting you?”

“A little but don’t stop it’ll feel better.” he calmed his breathing and relaxed as Yoshii continued. Oh this was amazing, way better than his fingers. His cock reached deeper and deeper and it made his own manhood lurch in pleasure. It felt amazing o be completely filled, the brunette’s balls resting against his ass cheeks.

Yoshii’s eyes close in bliss, at the incredible heat around him. He began to move, thrusting in and out wildly. Kouta was loving it, every thrust, his balls smacking against his ass cheeks.

With Yoshii not looking Kouta began taking pictures.

Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap

Oh he got it all, basically every shot of his dick going in and out. He took pics of Yoshii’s pleasure fueled face, and his sexy naked body.

Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap

He put his camera away, and basked in the pleasurable fucking his friend was giving him. One hand played with his nipple, and the other pumped his cock as Yoshii drove into him harder and harder. The boy’s balls smacked his ass cheeks making a loud slap.

Kouta came hard, his seed splattering all over and his body tightened around Yoshii. “Cumming!” Yoshii came and flooded his tight channel with seed. The brunette pulled out, and the two were panting as they came down from their releases.

The camera perv handed over the pictures, and received the discount payment. The monthly discount barely put a dent in Kouta’s profits as he used the sexy pictures of Yoshii and sold them to Kubo for double the price. He in fact was making more of a profit, and getting laid at the same time.

End


End file.
